randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Warcraft - Organizations
Here is listed all the factions, organizations and races that have already appeared during our games, each one with a brief description. Most are the regular stuff from Warcraft (some with a few modifications), but there are also new inclusions and new creations. 'Factions' 'Alliance' Originally, a military alliance for mutual protection among humans, elves and dwarves (and half-elves as well), the Alliance has witnessed the night elves join its ranks when the first refugees/settlers arrived in Kalimdor. However, the Alliance was always afflicted with internal disagreement: night elves and high-elves kind of resent each other, dwarves prefer to stay aloof minding their own business and humans were always the main force in political and military grounds. Even the humans has their own many sub-factions, as shown by the recent coup d’état where Jaina lost her place as the Alliance’s leader to Galdan the Navy’s general. As a result, all the paladins (and the greater part of the priesthood) followed Jaina when she established her own faction, the Order of the Silver Gauntlet. 'Burning Legion' The Burning Legion nowadays seem to be a small fraction of what it once was under the command of Sargeras and Later of Archimonde. Most demons were banished at the end of the 3rd War, but many still remain at Azeroth (and some even find a way to come to Azeroth from their home at the Twisting Nether). They don’t seem to have a greater leader and seem to act alone or in small groups (apparently towards the same goal). 'Horde' The Horde now bolster, besides the orcs (its main force), the taurens, the Blackspear trolls and the furbolgs. The Horde now goes through a great spiritual reawakening, as Thrall rediscovered the orcs’ ancient shamanistic roots and they started to learn from the taurens and furbolgs as well. There’s a strong sense of duty to the faction and the wish to settle and build a home; mainly from the orcs, who lost their home world. The Horde “combines a noble spiritual heritage, strong leadership, internal unity, and the desire and ability to crush enemies with sword and axe”. 'Order of the Silver Gauntlet' After the Alliance’s coup d’état, Jaina renamed the Order of the Silver Hand as the Order of the Silver Gauntlet, to symbolize their disposition for fighting for their beliefs, even against their former allies. Now the Order is a new faction besides the Alliance and the Horde and therefore now welcomes non-paladins in its ranks. Its capital city is Utherburgh in Mulgore; another city is being created near Bael Modan. The Order is arranged in a handful of forces: the army per se (the Order’s main body), the Crimson Guard (the police force), the Sapphire Guard (a small force of elite soldiers specialized as defenders and bodyguards), the Gray Guard (a select group of paladins willing to get their hands dirty for the Order’s sake). 'Scourge' The Scourge was a fearful faction during the 3rd War, but after it they became scattered. However, recently the Lich King recovered his forces and is more powerful than ever (by assuming control of Arthas’ body and mind). Now the Scourge is reuniting its ranks, gathering at Northrend and venturing in Kalimdor, undoubtedly planning something… UPDATE: After the Lich King’s defeat, the organization of the Scourge was dissolved. Its remaining members dispersed across Northrend. 'Organizations' 'Cult of the Damned' A group of fanatic religious followers of the Scourge formed some time right before the onset of the Third War. Following the Lich King’s orders, the charismatic human wizard Kel’Thuzad started to preach a new religion of freedom and immortality to the common folk of Lordaeron and also bought many powerful men and women to his cult. When a vast number of people were part of the Cult, the Lich King unleashed the plague that transformed everyone in undead. Today, the Cult is practically a synonym of the Lich King’s army, but many preachers still crawls on the streets of the great cities, hoping to reach for lost souls to enhance their ranks. 'Elemental Avernian Fraternity' A small group of wizards and sorcerers dedicate to study some facets of the arcane arts, including some forbidden ones such as fiendish summoning. The fraternity’s leader was the blood elf Baltan Tarnaff and its HQ was a small underground complex in Ratchet. The group was dissolved after the arrest and subsequent death of its leader. 'Illidan's Army' The exiled half-demon night elf Illidan Stormrage managed to attract many followers: some outcast night elves, many blood elves and a group of naga. After being defeated by Arthas at Northrend, it’s said Illidan and his followers fled to somewhere in the Twisting Nether. 'Merchant Princes' Also called the Princes of the Golden Circle, they are a group of extremely wealthy goblin merchants. It is said that they have a hand in all the commerce in Kalimdor. 'Order of the Silver Hand' The Order of the Silver Hand was an army-like force composed by paladins only, founded by Uther Lightbringer (and, after the Third War, led by Jaina Proudmoore). It was the Alliance’s 1st Phalanx. 'Venture Trading Company' Venture Co. is a goblin organization dedicated to find and explore all kinds of natural resources (and more recently also to find and sell ancient magic items). It often enter in conflict with the tauren and night elves and sometimes also with the furbolg and orcs. 'Races' *'Blood Elves: '''Not exactly a race, but a group of high-elves who decided to fully embrace their arcane tendencies. They are addicted to arcane magic and seek sources of arcane power (including demons) in order to absorb their energies and fuel their vice. *'Centaurs: Wild and violent creatures said to be the twisted offspring of the demigod Cenarius. *'Demons: '''The fiendish evil residents of the Twisting Nether, always searching for mortals to corrupt and for arcane energy to bask on. *'Dragons: 'The dragons were created to take care of the world, but they obviously have failed... There are five kinds of dragon (black, blue, bronze, green, red), each sub-race commanded by a great immortal dragon. *'Dwarves: ' *'Furbolgs: 'The kind bearfolk are a nature-loving shamanic people, deep religious and recluse. However, when pushed beyond their patience, they are terribly strong. *'Goblins: 'These little money-loving creatures are amazing inventors and entrepreneurs, exploring Kalimdor and selling their goods to whoever they might find. They also have a knack for explosives. *'Half-elves: 'The children of humans and high-elves often are seeking their own place to belong between their parent races. *'Half-orcs: 'Somewhat in the same place as the half-elves, but a little worse: a half-orc almost never is born from a loving relationship of his parents. They are openly despised by the Alliance, some find their place in the Horde, but most prefer to stay independent. *'Harpies: 'Vicious bird-women creatures with a deep hatred for all other living beings. They often attack on sight, unless obviously overwhelmed. *'High-elves: ' *'Humans: ' *'Kobolds: 'Kobolds are small humanoid reptiles who live at reclusive places and worship dragon (they think they are descendants of dragons). *'Lizardfolk: 'A disjointed group of tribal people said to descend from the dragons (as can be seen by their body features, such as the color of their scales). *'Nagas: A race of snake-like humanoids that lives on the bottom of the ocean. Rumors say that the nagas are the remnants of those night elves that followed Queen Azshara. *'Nerubians: '''The spiderfolk are a resentful and have a completely alien culture. They had an exuberant underground civilization, where knowledge and art was their primary concerns. However, this ended with the arrival of the Lich King in Northrend. *'Night Elves: ' *'Orcs: ' *'Pandaren: Curious bear creatures that come from the faraway and exotic island nation of Pandaria. The pandarens' costumes and traditions are really distinct from what is seen among Kalimdor’s races, but theirgenealogical relationship with the furbolgs is pretty obvious. *'Quilboars: '''A race of humanoid-boar-like creatures. Their society is patriarchal and viciously religious and their leader is always the strongest male shaman. They nurture a deep hatred for almost all other sentient races of Kalimdor, but have a special quarrel with the pandaren (dating from the time before the War of the Ancients), the tauren and, more recently, with the orcs. *'Tauren: *'Troggs: '''A race of small ugly creatures said to be the first attempt of the gods at creating a sentient race – a first try before managing to create the dwarves. The dwarves found the troggs during their excavations – at first they seemed just grotesque statues, but soon they sprang to life and started battling with the dwarves. The troggs hatred towards the dwarves is deep. *'Trolls:' A race of beastly savages that always were the enemies of all other races. However, the Blackspear tribe joined the Horde, following the new found shamanistic religion of the orcs and becoming less and less savage. *'Undead: 'An undead can appear from almost all living races, being the fruit of necromantic magic. They almost always join the ranks of the Scourge, but it is not so uncommon to find independent undead. *'Urskan: 'They are the polar relatives of the furbolgs, but are larger and stronger than their cousins and have white fur. Urskan are a stout warrior people, thriving in the frigid expanses of Northrend. They are shamanistic (albeit their religion is less demanding), and even worship some of the Titans. *'Tuskarr: '''The walrus-folk is goodly shamanistic people, whose daily life revolves around fishing. They value their family above all and are always ready to help other of their kin. Category:Organization